Neraphim (5e Race)
Neraphim "We are not slaadi. We have never been slaadi, and we will never be slaadi. They are foolish brutes, they kill without reason! We, however, we are different. We are civilized." -''Anh Spent River, neraphim ranger'' Hunters of Chaos Neraphim are a nomadic people who hunt through the maelstrom of the Ever-Changing Chaos of Limbo, following and hunting their elusive and ever-moving prey. Neraphim have developed special hunting tools and techniques, to both allow them to eat heartily, and to differentiate themselves from the more barbaric creatures they resemble; slaadi. They are proficient leapers, able to jump from mote to mote of stable earth in the chaos of Limbo, tracking prey of all shapes and sizes. Mistaken for Slaadi Despite being far more peaceful and lawful than the slaadi, neraphim are commonly mistaken for being smaller versions of the slaadi, with many neraphim being forced to either avoid other races or disguise themselves as others. In contrast to this common mistake, a neraph's life goal is typically to slay many slaadi as they survive, to purge the planes of their vastly inferior and brute-like cousins. Houses & Order Neraphim, from birth, are often strictly disciplined by the matriarch of the house that they reside in, being taught the ways of law and order or being exiled without a second thought from the matriarch. They cannot afford to be as chaotic as the realm they dwell in, or they will face starvation and isolation. Within each house, the rule of the matriarch is law, and her rule can be harsh. Even the smallest discrepancy of her will can cause a neraph to be exiled from their house. Some exiles have open personalities and strike up friendships with travelers from other planes, hoping to accompany them home and leave the dangerous realm of Limbo behind, for without a house, they are sitting ducks. Neraphim Names Neraphim have given names and house names. Those exiled from a house are usually ceremonially stripped of their house name, though some continue to refer to themselves as such, while others take appellations similar to "the Exile," "the Stricken," or "the Houseless." Male Names: Anh, Cado, Hao, Sam, Tam, Teo, Thanh, Thuan, Van, Xuan. Female Names: Chi, Hyunh, Lan, Mai, Nam, Tham, Trinh, Yen. House Names: Spent River, Hanging Cliff, Invisible Sea, Lost Mountain, Burning Water, Living Stone. Neraphim Traits Your neraph character has the following racial traits. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1, and your Wisdom score increases by 2. Age. Neraphim live leaps and bounds longer than humans, with most deaths by old age recorded being of neraphs older than two centuries, and neraphs mature around the age of 20. Alignment. Neraphim have law and order drilled into their minds from the moment they are birthed, with even exiles having to possess lawful tendencies. Size. Neraphim exceed humans in height just enough to mistake them for a slaad-about a foot-but do not truly tower over creatures such as the slaadi do, and only weigh about 50 pounds more than the average human. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Darkvision. ''Adapting to the chaotic ways of the Limbo, your eyes are more potent at sight than most. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. ''Outsider. ''You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed. ''Neraph Camouflage. You can cast ''blur once, and it recharges after a long rest. When cast in this way, opportunity attacks automatically miss against you for the duration. Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for this spell. ''Neraph Weapon Training. ''You gain proficiency in the annulat, which is a dart that uses a d6 damage die instead of a d4. ''Chaos Hunter. ''You gain proficiency in Survival. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Slaad. Slaad sounds like the noises of a swamp, a cacophony of croaks and insects buzzing, and loud growling. It has no written form. Detect Balance Score: 24Category:Races